Wendigo
We all know about the winter spirit Jack Frost, the fun loving guardian. But there is another spirit of the ice but this time with a heart as cold as the ice it wields. The wendigo stalks the night using the power of ice and snow to attack humans and lead them to a frosty death. Although not a guardian he is still quite powerful and is one of the man in the moons worst creations. bio The wendigo was at first a man known as William Moncrieff, a man from old age Britten well known for his cold hearted personality. He would always steel from the poor and rich, intentionally hurt others for a sick trick, and above all loves to see people suffer. The man in the moon was angry by this and wanted him to be punished for his actions. One night he was drinking a lot and was known for his gluttonies apatite. He was returning from a pub when a massive blizzard hit causing him to suffer from hypothermia eventually leavening him for death. However the man in the moon wanted to make sure his suffering was eternal and for punishment, he uses his magic to form him into a deformed creature with brown fur, a partially decayed body, sharp fangs, hellish red eyes, and a heart that glows blue from how icy it truly is. In this deformed form many people feared him but ironically William loved seeing people afraid of him and used his new form to torture the people and there minds and often would "have a snack with them", eventually he realized the ice had gave him winter based powers and used them to his advantage. With a new threat on the lose the guardians must try to stop him before everything goes cold for them. appearance Before he transformed William was an aristocrat and always dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie and silver cufflinks to show his dominance. Now in his wendigo form he is 12ft tall with brown fur, walking on his hind legs witch have become clawed. his body is extremely thin and partly decaying with peace's of flesh and organs dangling. His eyes are a hellish red with black pupils and has fangs as sharp as a razor. After mastering his powers he devised a suit of armor made from bones creating a chest plate from a rib cage, a helmet from a deer skull, and what's the most frightening part of this armor is the small human skulls dangling from string that are tied to his antlers. Another interesting feature of his new form is that there is a blue glow were the heart is showing how icy and cold hearted he really is. ability's like jack frost he has many winter based bows from summoning blizzards to creating massive ice pillars. But not only are his winter powers strong but also has pure physical powers. His extremely light frail body can run faster then even the Easter Bunny and yet it is so strong to lift boulders right off the ground. No mater who his victim is no one can escape the wrath of the wendigo. weapons Despite the fact that he already wealds a weapons, the wendigo doesn't really need one. He has a set of razor sharp claws that can cut through timber and cause much devastation if a human would get in the way of his claws. But his main weapon was one that he fashioned out of the bones of deer and even humans. He fashioned a bow and a set of bone like arrows to strike at enemy's from a far then can rush in for a savage attack. No one is safe from the wendigo no mater how far you are. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Fanon Characters